


Smutty Beginnings: Snippets and Scenes

by juniorstxrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anbu Era - Alternative, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Gen, M/M, More Relationships to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: Basically a snippet folder for new stories and chapters I have in the works. Will be updated on a regular basis, and more tags will be added as we go.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uzumaki Naruto, Teuchi & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 20





	1. Tobirama/Kakashi scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anbu Era - Alternative

Kakashi panted heavily into the air, his breath already ragged as he looked up at his elder wolf, his eyes locked to the dark crimsons whilst he felt the tip of his thick cock nuzzle itself against his entrance. Tobirama didn’t push though, simply allowed the cock head to enjoy its moments against the closed pucker, savoring it.

“Do you remember that first time I claimed you, my pup?” He purred, “I was so hesitant to do it at first, you were so young, still are, but so eager to experience what it was like to be mounted, even if it would hurt, you allowed me.” He kissed Kakashi’s left ankle that he held laid over his shoulder.

Kakashi shivered, how could he forget such a time between them? The day he’d turned eighteen, he didn’t hold back anymore, his eagerness had reached the brim, and Tobirama had been such a frequent, solid and attractive pillar for majority of his life, he was the one who he felt the most safe with, so was it any surprise that he would cling to him like a moth to an ever-burning flame?


	2. Naruto/Kisame scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene from a chapter for my rare pairs collection.

“Sensei!” Naruto whined, looking directly up at Kisame with his large, glistening blues. Kisame huffed and turned to him, their height difference was not as exaggerated now that Naruto had grown a few more inches since entering teenhood, though Kisame still towered over him effortlessly.

“Naruto, you don’t have to call me Sensei, y’know, honestly it makes me feel old.” He gruffed softly to the teen, who’d he come to know and bond with since the day he picked him off Konoha’s dusty streets as a thieving, little brat. “But what is it?” Naruto had simply tapped his finger onto his lips, a gesture that Kisame came to understand quite quickly these days.

“Another kiss, boy, haven’t you had enough?” His toothy grin on display as he leaned down, close to Naruto, who simply leaned more forward awaiting the peck to his lips. Kisame always was too indulgent with the boy, but how could he resist him when he was all glimmering smiles and beautiful blue eyes, deep as his favorite oceans? But he didn’t go for a simple peck, with Naruto’s eyes closed, Kisame gripped him by the shoulder and pushed him back as he claimed his lips roughly, the other squeaking into the roughness as they both went down onto the mat, large hands grabbed Naruto all over and held him flushed to his own body as his tongue wrestled over Naruto’s. His sharpened teeth knocked slightly against his before grazing itself lightly against the kiss-swollen lip, Naruto breathed raggedly as Kisame eyed him with insatiable excitement, ready to make his mark.


	3. Every Story Needs a Hero: Gen scene (Teuchi + Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene for an adoption au story I’m working on.(yes I’m quite aware this isn’t a smut snippet but I wanted to put it in the collection anyways lolll)

“ _I’m sorry, Naruto._ ” 

Those were the last words Minato spoke to his crying son as he passed. 

The night of the Kyuubi attack was brutal, the amount of loss, chaos, and bloodshed left those who _did_ survive with an insurmountable level of grief for what was taken that night. Minato had already lost so much, half of the very village he’d sworn to protect had been demolished and he’d mourned it dearly, not to mention, he was already in such a state from losing Kushina, who wasn’t able to survive both childbirth and the extraction at the same time. Naruto had no mother, and now, neither a father. He wanted so much for his son, but all he can leave him with is distant memories, a unknowing legacy and a demon sealed within him.

-

The loud knock that came to Teuchi’s door that night was worrisome. He knew that the alarm was lifted and the tailed beast had been secured, that much he knew. He was convincing himself that the knock was of a shinobi doing house checks to make sure everyone was alright, but it didn’t stop him from being wary. 

He was thankful that the beast had not made its way entirely into the village, sparing many homes and establishments, his own included, but regardless of that, he made sure that he and his young daughter, Ayame, were safe enough to ride out the rest of the situation at home.

He slowly approached the door, and as soon as he was close enough, he heard muffled cries of an infant, loud and unhappy. His first instinct was to yank his door open at the sounds of a crying child of such upset, but he wasn’t sure if it was some decoy or trap of some sort. He peeked through the peephole first, but saw no one there, it was odd. The child’s cries were still going and he couldn’t stand it any longer. 

He slowly pulled open the door and as expected, there was a crying baby, bundled up tightly in a orange blanket, placed in a basket right at his doorstep. His face red from the exertion of his loud cries and his small face was stained with the many tears he shed. Teuchi’s heart shattered, he quickly picked up the basket and brought him inside without hesitation. 

He’d always had such a soft spot for children, especially ones as helpless as the tiny infant. He pulled the baby carefully out of the basket once he was sat in his living room, his cries were quieting now with the contact given. “Okay, okay, it’s alright now, you’re safe, shhh.” He hushed the fussy baby. Once he was pulled completely out of the basket, Teuchi noticed a small piece of folded paper at the bottom. With his curiosity piqued, he held the baby in the crook of his arm before using his other hand to pick up, opening it. 

But all that was written, was two words, _Naruto Uzumaki_.

“Naruto.” He spoke lowly, chuckling to himself, as a ramen shop owner, finding that the small child was indeed named after fishcake for ramen brought him such mirth. He put the paper aside and held the child fully again. 

“Naruto Uzumaki, eh?” He smirked, as he poked his small cheek with his finger, “It’s nice to meet you.” Naruto giggled and cooed happily.


	4. Inoichi/Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Inoichi centric story with dark twists I’m working on.
> 
> No smut in this scene (but implied things?👀)

How did this even happen? He should have just carried himself home, but the lingering buzz from his time at the restaurant was still very much present, and with him riding on that high, he gathered a level of courage that wouldn’t have existed had he been his normal, sober self. He leaped into the large oak tree, which was situated by Naruto’s apartment windows, more importantly, where his bedroom was located. For the time of night, he would think Naruto was already fast asleep, and by the looks of the pitch black of the apartment, he was correct.

He wasn’t even sure what he planned to do. He wasn’t a stalker type, yet his curiosity over the teen was bizarre and interruptive enough to bring him here, only moments from leaping into the open bedroom window. 

He stood up on the tree’s branch with impeccable balance, for one who’d horseback so many drinks. He leaned over and gripped at the window sill before slowly heaving himself inside, as quietly as humanly possible. 

Naruto was sprawled out on his bed, snoring loud enough that Inoichi was tempted to shove something into his mouth, just for some peace. He was only wearing his boxer shorts, green ones with ramen bowls decorated all over it, Inoichi quirked an eyebrow at that, but had scanned the rest of the boy’s body appreciatively. 

The pool of drool that leaked from Naruto’s mouth, left much to be desired but, he couldn’t help smiling at the sight he made. He stood there, simply hovering. _Look but don’t touch._ He reminded himself, though he doubted Naruto would even be aware or minded if he did. He leaned over, placing his hand down, brushing the fingertips over the blonde locks that had indeed grown out over the time Naruto had been away. He was no longer that adorable little troublemaker, but held a more mature air. He bit his lip, watching as Naruto’s snores broke into silence as he shifted in his sleep a bit, before going right back to the loud noises.

Inoichi, moved his hand away after a few more moments. He was tempted to slip his hand back through his hair, and even possibly take a small stroll through Naruto’s mind, intrigued by the idea of what he may find, but he resisted. As tempting as it was, he couldn’t just do it, while Naruto laid so helpless and vulnerable below him, it would be completely unethical to take advantage. His mind was open and fragile to him, and possibly very susceptible to molding, Inoichi thought. If he wanted to, he could invade his mind while he lay asleep, working his way from the inside out, to make Naruto more willing to do whatever he wanted.

 _Stop it!_ He mentally chastised himself. He had to remind himself that Naruto was but a naïve teen, and as simple as it would be to brainwash him, he wouldn’t do it, at least he was trying to convince himself that he wouldn’t. He was supposed to be a morally justifiable man, and he never used his jutsu and abilities for such underhanded business, but why was Naruto making him want to do it?


End file.
